My Jack
by Gen Varel
Summary: Sam muses about what Jack means to her.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**My Jack**_

Category: Romantic Drabble

Spoilers: None

Season: After Eight

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Rating: T

Warnings: Sappiness, Adult subject matter

Summary: Sam muses about what Jack means to her.

Author's Note: This is not betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

I watch him sleep sometimes, just for the simple and pure pleasure of dwelling in the fact that he is mine. After so many years, so much heartache, and numerous, frustrating obstacles, we finally and completely belong to each other.

I revel in the selfish knowledge that, no matter how far apart we are or how many days go by without seeing each other, we are always present in each other's mind. No matter how much of his time and attention others demand or how exhausted he normally is when I finally have him all to myself, there is always enough of him waiting for me. When it comes right down to it, Jack is always there.

This is something I fully acknowledged not too long ago, but that I subconsciously must have known all along. Jack O'Neill has always been there for me. I never felt completely alone or defenseless because he always stood behind me, ready to catch me if I faltered and eager to offer his life for mine if necessary. Always knowing that he had my back made it easier to be brave and daring, to jump into the unknown and attempt to do the impossible.

So, as I watch him sleep, naked, sated and warm next to me, I am astounded anew by his enduring love, by his relentless faith in me, and by the tender feelings this strong, utterly self-sufficient, larger-than-life man manages to provoke within me.

There are many facets to my beloved. He is, without a doubt, my hero. He commands my well-deserved respect, my sheer admiration, and my unyielding loyalty. He never ceases to surprise me with unanticipated flashes of brilliance, stirring words of wisdom, or clear expressions of his generous nature. And every time I sink a little deeper into the comforting, all-encompassing warmth of his unremitting love and devotion.

He is also my shelter, my respite, and my support. My fears are appeased and my doubts disappear with the mere sound of his voice. He soothes my loneliness with words of adoration, and his arms are all the protection I need when I feel vulnerable. Just knowing that he is there provides me with the strength I so often need to persevere.

Jack is also my comedian, my goofy clown, and my joy. He can make me smile even in the darkest moments. His unending humor, despite his many dismal memories, reminds me that life is worth living, that the sun eventually reappears, and that the proverbial half-full glass is always there for us to drink from.

My former CO is my best friend and confidant, the person I can share my bleakest thoughts with. And I live secure in the knowledge that, no matter how undeserving I might be of his understanding, I can count on him understanding, anyway.

Jack is, above all, my lover. He is that other half that I despaired of ever finding without admitting that it was already beside me, patiently waiting to be recognized and determinedly expecting me to welcome its presence. But he is not just one lover. He is many.

He can be the heated passion my body craves most often. He can be the tender and soothing balm my aching soul needs on occasion. And he can be the amusing diversion my mind sometimes needs in order to hold on to sanity.

Jack can be playful and fun, intense and devastating, unbelievably gentle, or excitingly wicked. His expert hands can cause delightful pain or exquisite hunger. He can be soothing wind, scorching fire, or overwhelming flood, and I really can't decide which I prefer.

I love it all and I relish him in every way. I take pleasure in flying, burning or drowning, as long as it is always in my adored husband's arms.

The End


End file.
